Harvest Moon: Chatroom Fun!
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Harvest Moon: Chatroom Fun! is a bunch of friends from the loveable Harvest Moon series chatroom style! This group includes Popuri, Elli, Mary, Claire, Jack, Gray and many, many others! Stay tuned for: Harvest Moon: Chatroom Fun: Episode 2! R&R plz!


**_Harvest Moon: Chatroom Fun!_**

**_The Cast:_**

_**Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis, 2kute4u, MYNAMEISPOPURI: Popuri**_

_**TheKarenMonster4: Karen**_

_**LilNurse27: Elli**_

_**Hi, FarmerGoddess123: Claire**_

_**TheHockeyGamesOn: Ann**_

_**CliffHasNoBrain, Cliff: Cliff**_

_**TheChickenGuy, Rick345: Rick**_

_**BookWorm2000: Mary**_

_**BlacksmithGold31: Gray**_

_**HarvestFarmer11: Jack**_

_

* * *

_

_**(Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis has just signed on at 3:40)**_

**Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis: HI!**

**Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis: Anyone on? HELLO?**

_**(TheKarenMonster4 has just signed on at 3:45)**_

**TheKarenMonster4: Hey all!**

**Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis: HI KAREN!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Who are you?**

**Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis: It's Popuri!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Uh… why are you Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis?**

**Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis: Coz I don't know what that thing is! Duh!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Ok, that's your screen name and you put that instead of your real name.**

**Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis: Ok! One sec while I change it!**

_**(Idon'tknowwhatthisthingis has just signed off at 3:48)**_

_**(2kute4u has just signed on at 3:49)**_

**2kute4u: HI I'M BACK!**

_**(LilNurse27 has just signed on at 3:50)**_

**LilNurse27: Hey guys.**

**TheKarenMonster4: Hi Elli.**

**2kute4u: ELLI!**

**LilNurse27: Hey Karen, who's 2kute4u?**

**2kute4u: POPURI THAT'S WHO I AM ONE SECOND!**

_**(2kute4u has just signed off at 3:53)**_

_**(MYNAMEISPOPURI has just signed on at 3:54)**_

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Now do you know who I am.**

**LilNurse27: lol that was funny.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: What does lol mean?**

**TheKarenMonster4: It means laugh out loud, in other words, that person is laughing.**

_**(Hi has just signed on at 3:57)**_

**Hi: hi everyone**

**LilNurse27: Who are you?**

**Hi: its Claire. who did u think it was?**

**TheKarenMonster4: Claire, put a cool name please, not Hi!**

**Hi: Fine!**

_**(Hi has just signed off at 3:59)**_

_**(FarmerGoddess123 has just signed on at 4:00)**_

**FarmerGoddess123: back. i dont no y u didnt like my SN! it was awesome!**

**TheKarenMonster4: No it wasn't.**

**FarmerGoddess123: yes it was**

**TheKarenMonster4: No it wasn't.**

**FarmerGoddess123: yes it was**

**LilNurse27: SHUT UP!**

_**(TheHockeyGamesOn has just signed on at 4:05)**_

**TheHockeyGamesOn: Yo, the hockey games on**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: HI THERE ANN!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Ann, you're name says that the hockey game's on!**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: I no, I just wanted to say that.**

**FarmerGoddess123: y r no guys on?**

**LilNurse27: Oh Claire, you just wanna talk to you're boyfriend!**

**FarmerGoddess123: i dont have a bf!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Ya, it's Gray!**

**FarmerGoddess123: hes not my bf.**

**LilNurse27: Really? I knew she had a boyfriend, I just didn't know it was Gray! LOL!**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: thats funny, Claire got a bf!**

**FarmerGoddess123: i dont have a bf.**

**TheKarenMonster4: Ya, it Gray**

_**(CliffHasNoBrain has just signed on at 4:15)**_

**CliffHasNoBrain: Hi**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: OMG LOL!**

**CliffHasNoBrain: What?**

**CliffHasNoBrain: It's Cliff, I don't know what's funny.**

**TheKarenMonster4: Where did you're brain go?**

**CliffHasNoBrain: WTF?**

**FarmerGoddess123: check out ur SN!**

**CliffHasNoBrain: WTF! Who changed my name!**

**LilNurse27: I think Popuri did.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: No I didn't!**

**LilNurse27: Ya, when you went to the Inn you changed his name!**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: I remember that!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: That was you Ann!**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: No, you**

**CliffHasNoBrain: Well, I'm going to change it now!**

_**(CliffHasNoBrain has signed off at 4:18)**_

_**(Cliff has signed on at 4:19)**_

**Cliff: Back.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: I didn't change your name!**

**LilNurse27: Yes you did I saw you!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: You weren't even at the Inn that day!**

**LilNurse27: lol I just got you to admit that you went to the Inn!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: I'M GONNA GO AND BEAT YOU UP NOW!**

_**(MYNAMEISPOPURI has signed off at 4:21)**_

**Cliff: lol, that was really funny.**

_**(TheChickenGuy has just signed on at 4:23)**_

**TheChickenGuy: Hey, my sis left so I went on.**

**LilNurse27: She says she's coming to the clinic to beat me up coz she changed Cliff's name to CliffHasNoBrain one day at the Inn!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Rick, your SN isn't cool. TheChickenGuy? What are you, 6?**

**TheChickenGuy: It is cool!**

**FarmerGoddess123: she said the same thing 'bout my old SN, it was Hi.**

**TheChickenGuy: Karen, just coz we like our SN's, and you don't, doesn't mean we'll change it!**

**TheKarenMonster4: CHANGE IT NOW!**

**TheChickenGuy: Ok, Ok, I'm on it!**

_**(TheChickenGuy has signed off at 4:26)**_

_**(Rick345 has just signed on at 4:27)**_

**Rick345: Back**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: You changed you name coz a girl cyber-yelled you, that funny!**

**LilNurse27: OMG! POPURI'S ACTUALLY HERE, BRB**

**TheKarenMonster4: OMG that's funny! BRB, gonna go help Elli!**

**Rick345: My sis is stupid.**

**FarmerGoddess123: no she just got mad! Karens gonna help anyway!**

**LilNurse27: Hi, it's Karen. I got here and Popuri just punched Doctor in the face.**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: lol poor doctor! Cliff, what computer are you on?**

**Cliff: Duke and Manna have one in there wine cellar.**

**FarmerGoddess123: wow they must have just installed it. it wasnt ther wen i visited it last.**

**LilNurse27: It's Elli again! Popuri left, she's going home. Rick, I suggest that you get your but off the computer she's still pretty mad lol!**

**Rick345: I don't care I wanna be on the computer, so I am!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Back. I can't believe she went to your house!**

**LilNurse27: I know that's so funny lol!**

**FarmerGoddess123: My bro's home.**

**LilNurse27: You mean Jack?**

**Rick345: Oww! Popuri's kicking me in the shins! G2G guys!**

_**(Rick345 has just signed off at 4:37)**_

_**(MYNAMEISPOPURI has just signed on at 4:38)**_

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: I WAS GONNA BEAT YOU UP ELLI BUT KAREN AND DOCTOR GOT IN THE WAY!**

**LilNurse27: What, I was speaking the truth!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: No you weren't I didn't change Cliff's name!**

_**(BookWorm2000 has just signed on at 4:40)**_

**BookWorm2000: Hello everyone**

**TheKarenMonster4: Hi Mary!**

**Cliff: I've G2G, Duke and Manna are kicking me out of the wine cellar!**

_**(Cliff has signed out at 4:42)**_

**TheHockeyGamesOn: Gray is kicking me coz he wants to talk to his girlfriend, Claire!**

**FarmerGoddess123: hes not my bf**

**TheKarenMonster4: Yes he is he told me**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: He did? Lol!**

**BookWorm2000: WTF?!? GRAY AND CLAIRE ARE DATEING!**

**FarmerGoddess123: whoa, u can scream loud, i heard u from my house. plus, we aren't dating. everyone else just says we are.**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: Gray seems to think otherwise. OWW! He just kicked me in the shins!**

**LilNurse27: lol Gray loves Claire!**

**FarmerGoddess123: He does?**

**BookWorm2000: He does?**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: Yes he does he just said it out loud now. And he also just kicked me in the shins again. Excuse me while I go beat the crap out of him.**

**TheKarenMonster4: Lol, go Ann!**

**BookWorm2000: NO GRAY CAN'T GET HURT HES TO CUTE!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: OMG, Mary loves Gray!**

**BookWorm2000: Ya, but I don't love KAI!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: I DON'T LOVE KAI!**

**BookWorm2000: Yes you do, you told Elli**

**LilNurse27: I'm staying out of this one! I don't want her to come and try to beat me up again!**

**BookWorm2000: She tried to beat you up? That little shrimp couldn't beat her brother up even if she wanted to!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP MARY!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: MESSAGE FOR RICK. DON'T TOUCH THE COMPUTER OR YOUR NEXT!**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: Gray ran all the way to Claire's. He should be arriving any minute now!**

**FarmerGoddess123: right on cue! Jack just let him in!**

_**(BlacksmithGold31 has just signed on at 4:50)**_

**BlacksmithGold31: Hey guys**

**BookWorm2000: HI GRAY!**

**BlacksmithGold31: Uh…Hi?**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Hi, Its Rick, She's been gone a while.**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: Hey Gray**

**BlacksmithGold31: WHY'D U TRY AND BEAT ME UP?**

**TheKarenMonster4: I bet he ran to Claire's house screaming like a little girl! Hey, how is he on anyways?**

**FarmerGoddess123: we have 2 computers.**

**LilNurse27: Lucky!**

**BookWorm2000: OMG SHE'S HERE!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: POPURI!**

**BookWorm2000: Hi! It's Popuri! I just punched Mary in the face! Serves her right by saying I was in love with Kai! OMG RICK GET OFF THE COMPUTER NOW BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Right, bye guys!**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: I can't believe he is so afraid of girls!**

**BookWorm2000: Oww… Hi it's Mary again! Stupid Popuri gave me a black eye!**

**BlacksmithGold31: Lol**

**BookWorm2000: NOT FUNNY GRAY IT HURTS STILL! At least I wasn't the one to run away screaming like a little girl from his sister!**

**BlacksmithGold31: She's strong! Zack couldn't beat her at an arm wrestling match!**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: Yeah he did, but I almost won.**

**FarmerGoddess123: wen did this happen??**

**TheHockeyGamesOn: Last week.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Aww… I missed it**

**BlacksmithGold31: G2G, my Grandfather wants me back at work soon!**

_**(BlacksmithGold31 has just signed off at 5:20)**_

**TheHockeyGamesOn: OMG! I'VE G2G RIGHT NOW BYE GUYS!**

_**(TheHockeyGamesOn has just signed off at 5:21)**_

**TheKarenMonster4: Why'd she have to go?**

**FarmerGoddess123: shes got a date w/ Cliff 5:30**

**BookWorm2000: lol that's funny**

_**(HarvestFarmer11 has just signed on at 5:22)**_

**HarvestFarmer11: Hi, Gray just left**

**LilNurse27: Hi Jack…**

**TheKarenMonster4: OMG, I can almost see Elli blushing!**

**LilNurse27: Now why would I be blushing Karen?**

**TheKarenMonster4: Coz you love Jack**

**LilNurse27: No I don't**

**FarmerGoddess123: WTF??? u love my bro?**

**HarvestFarmer11: Lol, I guess I'm popular with the ladies.**

**LilNurse27: No, coz I don't love u**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Yes u do, I saw u blushing when he saw u last!**

**BookWorm2000: Manna told me you guys were dating!**

**HarvestFarmer11: WTF?**

**LilNurse27: … I've… G2G… bye guys…**

_**(LilNurse27 has signed off at 5:27)**_

**FarmerGoddess123: one sec.**

**TheKarenMonster4: I wonder what Claire's doing?**

**HarvestFarmer11: OWW! She jus punched me in the face.**

**BookWorm2000: Join the black eye club, Jack.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Why'd you punch him in the face Claire?**

**FarmerGoddess123: coz its obvious Ellis in love w/ him and he acted like he thought it wood be gross 2 date her wen Mary said wat she heard from Manna. Elli is probably crying her eyes out at this moment.**

**TheKarenMonster4: I just saw Elli run from the clinic, crying. ****You were exactly right.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Stupid Jack**

**HarvestFarmer11: Well, Elli and I aren't dating in fact I kind of have a crush on her!**

**BookWorm2000: 2 things 2 say. 1: JACK GO SAY SORRY TO ELLI NOW! And 2: I've G2G, my dinner's ready.**

_**(BookWorm2000 has just signed out at 5:34)**_

**HarvestFarmer11: Fine! I will go and tell her my feelings. G2G guys!**

_**(HarvestFarmer11 has just signed out at 5:36)**_

**TheKarenMonster4: Just us 3 now I guess.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Jack just left.**

**TheKarenMonster4: Wow, I thought he was kidding, but he is actually gonna do it! I'll watch out for him and see if he go's.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: I just saw Jack walk by!**

**FarmerGoddess123: im so happy Jack is going 2 tell her how he feels! Elli needs a good guy like him.**

**TheKarenMonster4: I know someone else who should admit their feelings for someone!**

**FarmerGoddess123: IM NOT IN LOVE WITH GRAY!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Who said I was talking about you?**

**FarmerGoddess123: uhh…G2G, bye now!**

_**(FarmerGoddess123 has just signed off at 5:39)**_

**TheKarenMonster4: LOL, she does love Gray!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Yeah… I wish Kai loved me**

**TheKarenMonster4: Uhh… you said you didn't love him**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Yeah, but Mary was there. She's as bad as Manna sometimes!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Really?**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: She's so bad she blabbed about Elli when her and doctor were dating! And Elli is Mary's best friend ever!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Hey, you no what I heard? Gray and Claire are dating, and it was Claire who told me!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: OMG, Mary's gonna be soooooooo mad!**

**TheKarenMonster4: OMG, Jack and Elli are talking, and they just kissed on the lips! Aww!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: G2G, sorry, Rick needs to do some homework!**

**TheKarenMonster4: same, except mom has to pay some bills.**

_**(TheKarenMonster4 has just signed off at 5:45)**_

_**(MYNAMEISPOPURI has just signed off at 5:46)**_

_**(Rick345 has just signed in at 5:47)**_

**Rick345: Ok, I'm back everyone!**

**Rick345: Hello? Anyone there?**

**Rick345: Fine!**

_**(Rick345 has just signed off at 5:50)**_

* * *

**_Watch out for Harvest Moon: Chatroom Fun - Episode 2!_**


End file.
